This project is to assist the group of Prof. Hoffmann (Northwestern Univ.) in designing and setting up a low-temperature ENDOR W-band spectrometer dedicated to metalloprotein studies. The project involves the visits of Univ. of Illinois Urbana campus and facilities at Northwestern with discussion of major problems of HF EPR technology. It is anticipated that this technological exchange will facilitate the instrument development at both sites.